1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a clip for holding tubing, particularly medical tubing, or cords, particularly electrical cords.
More particularly, the invention relates to a clip which has jaws which may be opened to receive cords or tubing. The clip has a sheath which retains the cords or tubing, and prevents them from being caught between the jaws.
2. Description of Related Art
During surgical procedures, an anesthesiologist draws away mucus, saliva and other body fluids such as blood by suction from the patient's mouth and nose. The apparatus used for the continuous or intermittent suctioning operation comprises a tube capable of withstanding vacuum for drawing bodily fluids to a catch bottle. Often, the catheter falls to the floor and is unacceptably contaminated and must be replaced immediately, causing unnecessary delay while searching for new tubing and suction tips. Replacement of accidentally contaminated suction tubing can add to the expense of a medical procedure. Additionally, delay while searching for new tubing at a critical point during surgery may place a patient's life and/or health at risk, and increase the potential liability for medical personnel if something goes wrong during surgery.
In addition, a surgical procedure may require that associated suction tubing or electrical cord for electrosurgical instruments must be maintained in a sterile field. The suction tubing or electrical cord are sometimes merely secured under the O.R. mattress by pressure of the patient on the mattress, increasing the likelihood of contamination and cross-infection.
The current invention solves these problems by providing a clip which may be used to secure suction tubing or electrical cord used in a surgical procedure to a tray.
Additionally, the clip of the current invention has significant utility in both pre- and post-operative patient care. There are a number of situations where it is necessary to secure various form of medical tubing to a patient. For example, drainage tubes are used during and after a variety of procedures. For example, lumpectomy (removal of a breast lump) and mastectomy (removal of the breast) are common surgical treatments for breast cancer. After lumpectomy and mastectomy, many surgeons will place a plastic or rubber drainage tube in the breast or under the arm to help remove blood and lymph which accumulates during the healing process. The tubes are normally attached to drainage bulbs, and may be pinned to a hospital gown. Drainage tubes may also be required for other types of procedures.
Intravenous (IV) tubing, used to administer fluids to a patient, poses a similar problem. It is frequently necessary to transport patients having IV tubes from one point in a hospital to another. These patients are commonly transported in a wheelchair, or on a gurney. Occasionally, the IV tubes may be entangled in the spokes or around the axle of the wheelchair or the gurney.
As a patient becomes mobile, it is not uncommon for drainage tubes or I.V. tubes to pull loose from hospital gowns or sheets, or to become entangled around objects. This is most likely to happen as a patient gets in and out of bed, or as he begins to walk after surgery. In a worst-case scenario, a drainage tube which becomes entangled about an object may actually be pulled out of the patient, requiring surgery to replace it. This causes increased risk to the patient, as well as increased liability to the hospital.
The current invention solves these problems by providing a clip which may be used to securely fasten drainage tubes or IV tubing to clothing, or to sheets or bedding, thereby preventing entangling of the tubing.
Some clips in common use have jaws which may accidentally close on the medical tubing, potentially thereby retarding or stopping flow of fluids through the tubing. This can impede administration of fluids to, or drainage of fluids from, a patient. The current invention is designed to prevent the jaws of the clip from closing on medical tubing.
Finally, the clip of the current invention may be used to secure household electrical cords from lamps, audio/video equipment, etc., to fabric surfaces to prevent the cords from passing across high traffic areas in a room, where a person may trip over them. For example, the clip may be used to secure an electrical cord to the skirt of a cloth chair covering, to the edge of an area rug, to a curtain, or to a tablecloth.
It is an object of the invention to provide a clip which may be used to secure suction tubing or electrical cord used in a surgical procedure to a tray.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a clip which may be used to manage pre- or post-operative medical tubing attached to a patient, so as to prevent entanglement of tubing.
In another object of the invention, a clip is provided which may be used to secure medical tubing while protecting the tubing from contact with the jaws of the clip.
In an additional object of the invention, a clip is provided which may be used to manage electrical cords in a home environment.
The foregoing objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative of those that can be achieved by the present invention and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the invention, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variation which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel methods, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.